The unexpected
by Elisssworld
Summary: Perciver (Percy/Oliver) set after the war. Percy was with Audrey, she was everything everyone expected of Percy's wife, but when they get divorced an unexpected person comes into Percy s life (sorry for any mistakes I'm not English and have dyslexia, please feel free to correct me I will most likely fix it) (rated for suggestions, hints and language. no to graphic scenes.)
1. Chapter 1

**The unexpected**

_**Chapter one: Audrey **_

After the war Percy reunited with his family, his brothers, sister and parents all forgave his actions and his father apologized for the things he had said before Percy left. Percy started coming home for Christmas and always wore the things his mother knitted for him.

A year later, he met a lovely girl throng his new position at the ministry as head of the Department of Magical Transportation, her name was Audrey. She was and educator in Apparition, and just the kind of girl one would think Percy would be with. She was a Ravenclaw, smart, loved to read, kept her house neat and liked to have rules, her hair was light brown and her eyes dark brown, she liked muggle inventions and Arthur would talk to her for hours about cars. So naturally, they were a couple after the first date. After a year of dating Percy asked her to marry him, and the wedding was set in august that same year.

In May of 2001 they had their first child, a girl with red hair slightly less freckles than Percy her mother's brown eyes and her father's pale skin. They named her Molly after Percy's mother. Four years later in June she got a sister, no freckles her mother's skin and hair and her father's eyes. Her name was Lucy.

When Molly left for Hogwarts in 2012 Lucy cried to come with her, and no matter how many times her parents told her she was too young and had to wait until she was eleven she would not stop crying the whole car ride home.

In 2016 Molly was to start her fourth year at Hogwarts as the top student in Gryffindor, and Lucy was getting on the Hogwarts express to her first year at Hogwarts.

"Bye mum, bye dad" Molly hugged her parents before sprinting of to find her friends. "To think she's already fourteen" Audrey watched her daughter as she boarded the train "She's growing up fast" Percy said standing next to her. "Daddy what house do you think I'll be in? I hope I get Ravenclaw like mammy" Lucy was jumping up and down of excitement "No matter what house you get sorted into, I know you will do great" Percy smiled at his youngest daughter "com on" her mother said "let's get you sorted in the train"

At eleven o'clock September 1 2016 Percy and Audrey Weasley waved goodbye to their little girls, knowing that things would not be the same in the house anymore.

They could ignore it when the girls were there, they did not have to see that they never called each other "honey" or "darling" anymore, they did not have to care that they had not kissed each other in a few months, they did not have to realise that they had not been intimate since Molly had started second year. With Lucy there they could focus on her, they did not have to talk about their problems. They could not bear the thought of their daughters having to watch their parents getting divorced, they did not want to put them through that, but knew that if they did not fix their problems soon it wouldn't be fair for either of them to stay together. Therefore, that night they sat down and talked. "Where is this relationship going?" Audrey looked somewhat sad "I don't know" Percy said he put his head in his hands. "Are we even in a relationship anymore? We talk to each other like friends, we sleep in separate bedrooms, and we never touch each other past a hug." Percy knew she was right, but he did not want to face it. After a long silence Percy finally locked up "This doesn't work" "No" Audrey agreed, "It doesn't".

After a month, the divorce was final, and Percy was mowing out. Audrey said that he did not have to right away, and she had tried to get him to take the house in the countryside, but Percy had insisted she take it, he wanted the girls to come home to their mother in their house. They had decided the girls would spend the first half of the holiday at their mothers and the last half at his, and birthdays and special days like Christmas, they would all be together at their old house.

They had sent a letter to both girls explaining the situation a week before; they had been very short in their reply Lucy said she was angry and that Hufflepuff common room was nice. Molly said she understood, but wised they had waited to do it until the break.

So now, Percy was on his way with the last of his stuff to hid new apartment in London.


	2. Chapter 2

**The unexpected**

_**Chapter tow: The apartment **_

The first morning in his new apartment was weird. He woke up not knowing where he was, and when he realised he felt empty, he did not like living alone. He had to get up nonetheless.

It was the 1st of November the magic calendar on his bedside table told him, 7am. He had to get to work, so he strolled out to the kitchen and made some breakfast, in his boxers only. He usually slept in pyjamas but since he was alone and tired he had not bothered taking it on before he went to bed. It did feel kind of nice, he thought, sleeping free of clothing.

He got to the ministry that day expecting to feel sad when he saw Audrey, but he did not. He felt like he always did when he saw her at work. He felt like he always did otherwise to, it seemed like nothing had changed. Him and Audrey greeted each other as they always do and acted as they always did to each other. He began to wonder when it had started, when they slipped in to being friends.

Many people asked how he was doing, if he needed someone to talk to, if he wanted to hang out later to get his mind of things. His father and two brothers, Ron and George, took him out to lunch at the leaky cauldron. "You alright mate?" George asked once he and his father was there, Ron was looking at the menu. "I'm fine" Percy sat down next to Ron, his father sat at the other side of the booth next to George. "You sure?" Ron said without looking up from hi menu. "Yes" Percy reached for a menu. "It's okay to be sad you know" George said looking at Percy like he was going to explode. "I'm not sad, we sort of knew this was coming" Percy said not moving his menu, "we haven't really been more than friends for a while now". The rest of the lunch was eaten in silence, but Percy could still feel them watching him, waiting for a breakdown.

When he got home to his apartment that night he felt lonely, he missed the girls playing around. It was Friday, and there was no way he was going to sit alone for an entire weekend. He was 40 years old, and going to a pub alone, he felt like the most pathetic man on earth. Just when he walked in to the pub a familiar voice called him "Hey Percy, long time no see mate. How are ya?".


End file.
